I'm in love with my best friend
by ForeveristCloisJenry
Summary: One-Shot. Set after episode 1x20. Nothing to do with the case in the next episode, totally AU. Jo can't stop thinking about her almost revelation and she's lost. What happens when Lt Reece give her some advices about a certain doctor? Mortinez all the way.


**Hi guys. So This idea came to my mind after dreaming of it LOL. It has obviously nothing to do with the new episode which is coming (how dead are we going to be by the way? XD) It's just a very short one-shot about our favorite pairing and a different take of how they will confess their feelings. **

**Like always I don't own anything, Forever's not mine(too bad :p) and blah blah blah. **

**Once again, I apologize for my English you know it's not my native language so be kind to me :p. Reviews are always appreciate.**

**Thank you and enjoy.**

* * *

After the events of last night, Jo was trying to make up her mind but couldn't.  
She didn't want to leave and visit one of the most romantic city with a man who could afford anything and offered her the world if she wanted to.  
But something was missing, she realized she wanted to live that experience with someone else… Someone she cared about… Someone she was starting to grow fonder even she was trying to hide it.  
She replayed the events of the previous night, while walking down the precinct not looking up.

_" Shouldn't you be on a plane ? "_

_She dropped her suitcases, feeling awkward and moved further in the shop, not facing him… At least not on the moment _

_"Huh.. I realized that.. I didn't want to go"… _

_She was facing him now and he was very surprise by her words _

_"what? To Paris?" _

_Here it was… She only thought about what to say all along her way back to the shop and she couldn't do anything to run. She was there, she knew why, she had to tell him… _

_"With Isaac… I didn't want to go with Isaac". _

_And she said it. She looked at him straight in the eyes. Henry was smart, he will quickly figured it out… As a matter of fact he did, but he wanted to be very sure, he knew something like that was coming. _  
_Swallowing he asked her _

_"Why? "_

_For a very long second neither of them speak. Just looked into each other's eyes, getting lost. Henry moved a bit forward to Jo and she replied _

_"I.. I don't know… Maybe I thought…"_

_And then it was over… Abraham came home and apparently had something important to tell Henry. Feeling that night wasn't the best night to talk and that she wouldn't even talk about it ever again on the near future, she decided to leave and leave them alone, going home and think._

She really hadn't a lot of sleep because of all those emotions. What would happen if she had being able to finish her sentence?  
She sighed, whispering to herself "I just wanted to get lost with you Henry".

When she sat at her desk, she totally got lost in her own thoughts once again. She didn't know how to handle things with Henry now that she almost crossed that line.  
During the whole day they've been awkward to each other, carefully avoiding to exchange looks or if it was, there was a load of obvious blush on their cheeks.  
It was the end of the day and she knew she didn't have her mind in the case they had to work on, not at all. Everyone noticed her weird behavior, Hanson even offered her to talk but she declined pretending she was just tired.  
When she thought about leaving for the day, she heard Lieutenant Reece calling for her

\- Jo! Can you spare me a minute or two? I'd like to talk to you.

She was surprised the chief wanted to talk to her and judging by the look on her face, it was everything but business.  
She swallowed, wondering if Reece was suspecting something about her "buried feelings" for Henry.

\- huh of course. I'll be right here.

She grabbed her purse and her cellphone, checking if she got any messages but nothing. She sighed and joined lieutenant Reece in her office.  
She closed the door behind her and faced her.

\- so what did you want to talk to me about?  
\- take a sit!

She did as she asked and found herself becoming really nervous. She never knew what to expect with Joanna Reece.  
The lieutenant totally knew what was on Jo's mind. She witnessed the dancing between Jo and Henry since their first case. She observed them became closer and closer as the months were passing. She knew the inevitable would happen sooner or later but apparently it was sooner that she had thought. Jo was her best element and she deserved to be happy. Everyone knew how much Sean's death affected her but around Henry she seemed so much comfortable , she was smiling, laughing… She was the old Jo she used to be and Reece could never thanked Henry enough for bringing that into her and of course with all of that came the feelings and she had to deal with it.  
She didn't know exactly what happen between the two of them the past days but the only thing she knew was that Jo needed some advices and pushing to let her walls down and face the truth.

\- well Jo, I'll go straight to the point.

Jo frowned, a confuse look on her face.

\- sir?

Reece smirked

\- what's going on between Dr Morgan and you?

Jo pursued her lips, her eyes opened wider. "How did she figure out about that?" was her thought. She started squirming on her chair

\- huh.. What? … There's… Nothing.. Henry and I.. We're just friends.

She was babbling. She, Jo Martinez was babbling. Oh damn! That was never a good sign.  
Obviously Reece wasn't buying it and just nodded, trying to hide her smile.

\- I've been looking at you two for a while now and I can tell there's more than just friendship behind those eyes.

Jo opened her mouth to say something but nothing came. She nervously bit her lips, waiting for her chief to continue.

\- I'm not going to judge you Jo. Henry is a great man and honestly I'm not even surprise you fell for him

She protested

\- No sir.. I'm not.. Not in that way.  
\- Jo! Come on, don't be silly. I can smell it from miles away.

Jo decided to not answer. She knew Joanna was right.

\- you know you must be really struggling with your feelings. You don't know how to handle those because of Sean but in the meantime you've got very close to Henry and I'll tell you, he's totally into you either so what's the worse could happen?

Jo didn't understand where the lieutenant was heading to.

\- sir, are you encouraging me to… Talk to Henry?  
\- you've got that well detective  
\- but… I'm not sure… I tried to last night but we've been interrupted… Since that, I told myself, rather not doing it again.

Reece nodded

\- you know I figured out you went to Henry's, either way you'll be in France by now. Jo, a girl doesn't cancel a trip to one of the most beautiful city in the world for no reason. Well last night didn't work, but what can stop you from trying again today?

Jo shrugged blushing.

\- What if he doesn't feel the same? I have this feeling and I won't have the courage to face him anymore if I tell him

Reece smiled, happy to hear Jo confessing her feelings

\- But he does feel the same Jo.  
\- how can you be so sure?  
\- I've seen it. Take it from me, the guy likes you… No loves you. The way he looks and smiles at you says it all. He doesn't fool me at all. Trust me, you won't regret this one and as long as you two can keep your relationship aside from work, I'm good with that.

Jo started to feel a bit emotional and had to take a deep breath. She had no idea the lieutenant was a supporter of a probable relationship between her and Henry.  
Reece designed the door

\- he's still at the morgue, you have time to catch him. Lucas and the others ME are gone for over an hour now. Don't miss your chance Jo.

She couldn't believe all the words Joanna Reece said to her. She smiled and stood up, nodding.

\- thank you for your advices sir. I… I'll do my best and well, we'll see.  
\- you're welcome Jo. Anytime. Now go.

Jo quickly speed into the elevator to get down at the morgue. She was even more nervous than the previous night but was feeling it totally way better after Reece's word.  
She was trying to rehersal a speech in her head, careful to say the right words and when the elevator's doors opened, she faced directly her interlocutor.  
They both stared at each other in shock. She stepped out not giving a chance to Henry to came in.

\- Jo… What.. What are you doing here?

She got the impression to live the same night all over again. Only this time they were way closer and they could feel each other's breath and it was a way to make their heart race.  
She tried to look at him in the eyes but she couldn't because she knew she will be weak and will kiss him hard without being sure if she could stop.

\- huh.. I came to finish our conversation from last night.

She heard him holding out a breath.

\- yeah.. I'm listening… You've told me you didn't want to go in Paris with Isaac.

This time she raised her head up to him and her face was shinning. Every single feeling she had for him were writing in her brown eyes. Henry found himself looking at her lips and took another step closer to her. Their noses were touching.

\- and you asked me why… - she barely whispered, he was too close, she wouldn't resist long enough.  
\- I did - he replied on the same tone.

She put a hand on his torso, feeling his heartbeat

\- you're a smart guy Henry… I'm sure you know what I was about to say, I heard it in your voice.

This time there was no space between their bodies. Henry lifted Jo's chin up. He was looking at her with sweet eyes

\- maybe I do but I want to hear it Jo. I need to be sure.

She closed her eyes for some seconds that seemed an eternity to Henry and she replied without hesitation

\- I want to get lost in Paris with you Henry or anywhere in the world, as long as it's with you, I don't mind.

She didn't take her eyes off him, trying to read him and suddenly she saw it. The flame.. Those eyes that weren't lying. Reece was right. Her feelings were reciprocated by Henry.  
He smiled and slowly leaned toward her barely touching her lips

\- I'd get lost any day of the week with you detective. I think I may have developped feelings for you, I just didn't want to face them because of the past.

Jo seemed relieved and she locked her lips with his, sliding her arms around his neck. She opened her mouth to deepen the kiss as Henry's tongue explored her and she started moaning when he slide his hands all along her waistline, holding her closer to him.  
She walked backward and felt the elevator's doors behind her back. She was trapped and she didn't mind.  
The kiss tasted like heaven with everything both of them have been looking for years. Finally they would move on and together. They understood each other and they will walk hand in hand.  
They finally broke their lips apart after a very long minute were they've been transported in an another world.  
They stayed forehead against forehead, breathless and shyly smiling.

\- I think I have feelings for you too Henry… And I'm ready for you to take me anywhere and get me lost.

He smiled again and gave her another kiss

\- Whenever you want darling. But what about a real date first? And then we'll talk about our future plans.

She nodded

\- seems legit. I guess it makes us a couple now doesn't it?  
\- I guess it is detective.

Still holding Jo by her waist, he called the elevator and he kicked his head toward it

\- shall we? I know a good restaurant for a first date.

She stepped in the elevator and once the doors closed, she jumped into Henry's arms, her legs circling his waist, sliding her finger all along his jawline.

\- so maybe I'll finally have the privilege to discover the whole Henry Morgan's mysteries, now that we are a couple.

He didn't reply to that, he just hugged her closer to him while carrying her. She buried her face on his neck, closing her eyes.  
Henry knew he'd have to tell her the truth but tomorrow could wait. Tonight they were both happy as they never been for a while.  
They were best friends and they were in love.

FIN


End file.
